


O Segredo!

by Arielo



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-09-01 05:35:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20252992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arielo/pseuds/Arielo
Summary: Goku faz um pedido um tanto estranho para Bulma. O que será que ele quer? Bulma aceitará ou não a proposta de seu amigo? Quais serão as consequências desse pedido misterioso?





	1. Mistério!

Alguns dias após Mirai Trunks e Mai voltarem para sua linha tempo, já aliviados por vencerem Black, as coisas começavam enfim a se normalizar na vida de Bulma, que voltou para seu cargo de presidente da corporação cápsula.

No tempo em que ficou fora da empresa, o pai da cientista fez um bom trabalho a substituindo, pois organizou várias pendências que ela tinha deixado para trás, porém tinham coisas que somente ela podia fazer. Já era o segundo dia que ela analisava as novas invenções criadas em sua ausência, por fim concluiu que estavam bem fundamentadas e pelo que analisou seriam um grande sucesso em vendas. De repente a concentração da azulada foi interrompida pelo toque de seu celular, quando o pegou na mão constatou que era sua amiga Chichi que lhe ligava, a fazendo ficar preocupada, pois ela nunca a incomodava durante seu expediente, sempre esperava para conversar fora do horário de trabalho, devia ser algo urgente, então logo atendeu.

\- Oi Chichi!

\- Oi Bulma! Estou atrapalhando algo importante? Senão posso ligar mais tarde – Hesitou por um momento a morena receosa.

\- Não Chichi! Pode falar!

\- Você poderia vir agora aqui em casa? É algo urgente, é a respeito do Goku – Respondeu a mãe de Gohan sentada na cadeira.

\- O que houve? Ele está doente? – Pediu preocupada a empresária.

\- Prefiro lhe dizer pessoalmente...

\- Agora são dez da manhã, quando for perto de meio dia, saio daqui. Chegarei à sua casa no horário do almoço – Avisou a azulada.

\- Que bom! Estarei lhe esperando! Até depois! – Se despediu Chichi antes de desligar o telefone, deixando do outro lado da linha uma empresária curiosa.

Após encerrar a ligação, Chichi levantou-se e caminhou até a sala do sobrado, encontrando Goku aborrecido olhando pela janela, o que se passava fora da casa.

\- Liguei para Bulma, ela chega no horário do almoço.

\- Obrigado Chichi, me perdoa em estar lhe pedindo uma coisa dessas, mas eu preciso realizar esse desejo, é importante para mim – Murmurou o moreno pensativo.

\- Ás vezes, nós precisamos abrir algumas exceções por quem amamos, mesmo que isso nos doa – Replicou a morena incomodada.

\- Você acha que a Bulma vai aceitar? – Questionou um tanto ansioso o sayajin.

\- Se caso ela não aceitar, pelo menos você tentou...

\- Quer que eu deixe vocês dois a sós ou posso ficar? – Inquiriu séria a mulher.

\- É melhor você ficar longe daqui. Volte perto da noite – Respondeu decidido.

\- Como quiser, espero que você não se arrependa depois do que vai fazer – Declarou Chichi subindo as escadarias que levavam ao piso superior, aonde ela iria se arrumar para sair.

Nesse mesmo momento, na capital do oeste, Bulma ligava para casa, para avisar a Vegeta, Trunks e aos seus pais, que iria almoçar na casa de Chichi e que eles não precisavam esperar por ela para comer. Quem não gostou muito da noticia foi o príncipe dos sayajins, que não gostava daquela amizade, pois toda vez que sua esposa ia lá tinha contado com Kakaroto, isso o deixava morto de ciúmes.

E assim o tempo passou, quando Bulma viu já estava na hora de pegar seu carro voador e seguir até a casa de sua amiga, pois estava preocupada com o mistério que ela fez a respeito do assunto que queria conversar com ela. Depois de quarenta minutos guiando seu veiculo de transporte, a cientista aterrissou no pátio próximo a moradia de seus amigos, desembarcou e caminhou até a porta de entrada do sobrado, mas quando foi bater Goku abriu a porta e a encarou de uma forma que provocou arrepios nela, nunca o viu lhe dirigir aquele olhar, um tanto malicioso, aquilo realmente era muito estranho.

\- Entre Bulma! – Gesticulou o moreno.

\- A Chichi está? Ela queria falar comigo – Revelou a jovem senhora olhando discretamente para todos os lados.

\- Não, ela não está! Porque quem quer falar com você sou eu! – Confessou o moreno a encarando.

\- É, ela me disse que tinha alguma coisa haver com você a conversa – Murmurou a empresária pensativa.

\- Você poderia me acompanhar até o quarto? Lá ficaremos mais a vontade para conversar, e ninguém vai nos atrapalhar – Pediu com um sorriso bobo no rosto.

Nesse instante, Bulma hesitou um pouco, mas resolveu seguir o moreno até o dormitório, quando chegaram lá, ele acomodou-se na cama e gesticulou para que a azulada senta-se ao seu lado no leito. Sem ver maldade nenhuma naquele pedido, a mulher obedeceu prontamente, se ajeitando ao lado de seu amigo de infância.

\- O que você quer comigo Goku? – Perguntou curiosa.

-

Continua


	2. E agora?

Diante do questionamento de sua amiga, Goku ficou pensando quais palavras iria usar para convencê-la a realizar o seu desejo. Como ela começava a ficar impaciente com a demora de sua resposta, ele resolveu falar da melhor forma possível, mesmo que levasse um tabefe dela.

\- Bulma, não fique furiosa comigo, mas eu desejo do fundo do meu coração fazer amor com você – Confessou o moreno, fazendo a cientista lhe olhar incrédula.

\- Goku, eu sou casada! Comprometida com o Vegeta, não posso trair ele assim – Retrucou a mulher de madeixas azuladas levantando da cama e encarando seu amigo de forma apreensiva.

\- Bul, por favor, realiza esse meu desejo! – Implorou o moreno.

\- Sinto te informar, mas eu não sou o Shenlong para realizar seus desejos pervertidos!

\- Eu sei que você me quer também!

\- Da onde você tirou essa maluquice? – Questionou séria.

\- Alguns dias antes de acompanharmos o Mirai Trunks até o futuro para lutar contra o Black, usei o banheiro da sua casa para tomar banho duas vezes, por conta dos treinos, e num determinado momento enquanto eu me banhava senti que alguém me observava, e qual não foi minha surpresa ao sentir sua presença Bulma! Apesar de seu Ki ser quase imperceptível, eu o notei, depois me concentrei como Whis me ensinou e por conta disso, eu ouvi os seus suspiros quando eu me ensaboava e também escutei você prender a respiração ao ver o tamanho do meu membro. Depois disso, eu só tenho tido sonhos quentes contigo, quando fecho os olhos sua imagem aparece, meu corpo queima só de pensar em você – Revelou o sayajin com um semblante envergonhado, mas ao mesmo tempo malicioso.

Com tal revelação, Bulma ficou sem graça, pois não imaginava que tinha sido pega no flagrante por seu amigo, agora ela não podia mais negar e nem esconder a atração que tinha por ele. Suspirou derrotada, resolvendo confessar os sentimentos que escondia com afinco de todos. O mais desesperador era que ela não sabia dizer o quando começou a sentir esse desejo por seu amigo, uma vez até fantasiou que Vegeta era Goku, na hora em que transava com seu marido.

De repente os devaneios da azulada foram interrompidos pela aproximação sem aviso de Goku, que a abraçou por trás e depois roçou a boca no lóbulo da orelha dela, que suspirou.

\- Vamos se renda Bulma! Não precisa mais esconder o que sente por mim! – Sussurrou o moreno.

\- Tá legal Goku, eu admito! Eu sinto atração por você e já até fantasiei com você, enquanto transava com o Vegeta – Contou sem hesitar, deixando o sayajin boquiaberto.

\- Por que você nunca me disse nada? – Pediu a virando de frente pra ele.

\- Porque você é casado e eu também! Nós temos nossas responsabilidades e eu não sabia qual seria a sua reação caso eu te contasse isso, então preferi esconder meus sentimentos e fingir que gostava de você apenas como um velho amigo.

\- Bul, você me deixa muito feliz! – Sorriu o moreno antes de puxar a azulada para um beijo longo.

\- Tem certeza que quer isso Goku? Se formos mesmo fazer amor, precisamos manter segredo disso, Vegeta não pode descobrir que pulei a cerca nunca.

\- Fique fria Bulma, não tem como ele descobrir, só se algum de nós for contar.

\- E a Chichi? Ela concordou em realizar o seu desejo? – Inquiriu desconfiada, pois não acreditava que sua amiga do jeito que era ciumenta cedesse àquela idéia do marido.

\- Quando contei pra Chichi o que eu queria, ela ficou louca da vida, mas depois ela aceitou, com a condição que eu dormisse com você apenas uma vez – Contou o pai de Gohan sério.

\- Entendo...

\- Agora vamos esquecer a Chichi e pensar na gente – Murmurou o sayajin antes de carregar Bulma até a cama e começar a despi-la, ao mesmo tempo em que a beijava.

A azulada não acreditava no que estava fazendo, se entregando aquele desejo que a queimava por dentro, sabia que podia estar colocando seu casamento em risco, mas no momento aquilo não importava. Seu foco estava apenas nas mãos habilidosas de Goku que acariciavam suas coxas e sua boca que chupava os seus seios.

\- Aaahh Goku! Você está me deixando louca – Sussurrou Bulma ao sentir a boca do moreno na sua intimidade, lhe lambendo.

\- Vou te fazer alcançar o céu de tanto prazer – Falou o sayajin entre uma lambida e outra. Depois de alguns minutos ele sentiu que sua amante gozou, então retirou sua cueca, evidenciando seu membro em ponto de ataque.

\- Como ele é grande! Bem maior do que do Vegeta – Murmurou a azulada lambendo os lábios.

\- Quer chupar? – Pediu o moreno.

\- Mas claro que quero... – Anuiu a cientista acariciando o membro do sayajin por um momento para depois o beijar e colocar dentro da boca, o chupando e lambendo, enquanto massageada as bolas do moreno, que começava a gemer de prazer.

Após algum tempo se deliciando com o membro do sayajin, de repente Bulma sentiu Goku a colocar de quatro e a penetrar rapidamente, a fazendo suspirar e a gemer alto.

\- Mais rápido Goku! – Ordenou a mulher, sentindo a velocidade das estocadas do amante aumentar. Os dois chegaram logo ao ápice do prazer, gozando juntos.

\- Mais uma rodada Bulma! Já estou duro de novo – Declarou o guerreiro ficando por cima da azulada, para em seguida entrar nela vagarosamente, mas agora transformado em super sayajin blue, fazendo com que a mulher uivasse de prazer, ao sentir as estocadas fundas e rápidas. Aquela segunda transa fez com que a cientista revirasse os olhos e quase perdesse a consciência.

**&**

Depois daquele momento mágico que o casal compartilhou, quase dois meses se passaram e durante esse tempo, eles não se falaram mais, pois estavam ocupados, Goku e Vegeta com seus treinamentos e Bulma com a empresa.

Estranhamente tudo pareceu entrar novamente nos eixos da normalidade, porém foi numa semana atípica que as coisas viraram de pernas para o ar para a azulada, que já fazia quatro dias seguidos que acordava muito enjoada e vomitando, chamando atenção de seu marido que achou aquilo estranho.

\- O que houve Bulma? – Pediu o príncipe dos sayajins encarando a esposa que voltava do banheiro.

\- Não sei Vegeta, acredito que comi alguma coisa que não me fez bem.

\- Mas já faz alguns dias que isso está acontecendo! Se lembra que você passou mal assim quando ficou grávida do Trunks? – Questionou pensativo.

Nesse momento, um medo súbito tomou conta da empresária, que ficou branca igual a um papel, e quase desmaiou, sendo amparada pelo seu esposo.

-

Continua


	3. Consequências!

-

Bulma não acreditava que estava passando por aquela situação delicada, no entanto ela admitiu pra si mesma que tinha sido muito irresponsável em transar com Goku sem proteção, agora infelizmente tava pagando o preço. O pior daquilo tudo era o fato dela não saber quem era o pai da criança, claro se estivesse mesmo grávida. Para o seu desespero o pai do bebê poderia ser tanto Goku como Vegeta. Suspirou tentando manter a calma diante daquele problema, só voltou a realidade quando seu marido lhe pôs sentada na cama e tocou em seu braço de forma carinhosa.

\- Você está bem Bulma? – Pediu preocupado o príncipe dos sayajins.

\- Estou meio tonta, mas está passando!

\- Você acha que pode estar grávida?

\- Eu acho que seja possível, mas para confirmar vou ao meu médico na parte da tarde – Replicou um pouco mais calma.

\- Claro... quer que eu vá junto? – Perguntou apreensivo.

\- Sim, meu amor! Eu ficaria mais tranqüila se você me acompanhasse – Sorriu pensativa.

Bulma já se sentia culpada, antes de saber da confirmação daquela gravidez, se Vegeta soubesse de seu deslize, ele a deixaria com certeza e ela ficaria arrasada. Aquela manhã passou rapidamente para a cientista, que estava extremamente ansiosa para ir à consulta que tinha conseguido marcar.

***&***

Enquanto isso, Vegeta tinha saído para treinar com Goku e Whis nas montanhas, eles queriam ir até o planeta de Bills, mas o príncipe dos sayajins se recusou, pois alegou que tinha algo mais importante a tratar no final da tarde, então todos concordaram que naquele dia treinariam no planeta deles mesmo.

A luta entre Vegeta e Goku estava acirrada e Whis estava gostando do combate, tudo o que ele ensinou aos sayajins estava sendo utilizado de forma estratégica por ambos, e assim o dia passou ligeiramente. O príncipe dos sayajins estava tão interdito com o treinamento, que quando olhou no relógio constatou que faltavam quarenta minutos para a consulta de Bulma, isso fez com que parasse bem na metade um combate com seu opositor, que reclamou incomodado.

\- O que houve Vegeta? Por que tá parando de lutar tão repentinamente assim? – Questionou Goku impaciente.

\- Porque preciso ir com a Bulma ao médico – Respondeu contrariado, pois não gostava de comentar as coisas.

\- Ela está doente? – Pediu interessado o outro sayajin.

\- Ela não tem se sentido bem nesses últimos dias, eu desconfio que ela esteja grávida – Replicou o príncipe dos sayajins.

\- Então está explicada sua distração, mas que bom que você vai ter mais um filho ou quem sabe uma filha – Sorriu o anjo.

Aquela revelação fez com Goku ficasse nervoso e preocupado, que talvez a criança fosse dele, porém lá no fundo um sentimento de felicidade se fez presente por saber daquela notícia que quem sabe seria pai novamente, no entanto seria um grande problema com o Vegeta. Ele gostava de Bulma, além de uma simples amizade e aquela possibilidade de ser pai de um filho dela, o deixava feliz, quem não iria gostar nada da novidade era Chichi quando soubesse.

\- Boa sorte Vegeta! Cuide bem da Bulma! Agora preciso ir, lembrei que precisava fazer alguma coisa lá em casa! – Falou Goku um tanto sem jeito, antes de se teletransportar para sua moradia.

\- Que esquisito! Ele ficou tão estranho com essa notícia – Comentou Whis desconfiado de alguma coisa.

\- Ele é estranho assim mesmo, não ligue! Até amanhã! – Despediu Vegeta antes de voar em direção a capital do oeste em alta velocidade.

Whis ficou para trás pensativo tentando ligar os pontos, pois achou meio estranha a atitude de Goku, como se ele estivesse escondendo alguma coisa, então refletiu um pouco e de repente uma teoria invadiu sua mente, porém depois achou impossível aquele fato imaginado tivesse acontecido.

***&***

Nesse mesmo instante, Goku apareceu na cozinha de sua casa, onde se encontrava sua esposa cozinhando um bolo de chocolate, ela levou um susto quando percebeu a presença dele, então se virou para encará-lo.

\- Chichi, a Bulma talvez esteja grávida e eu posso ser o pai – Contou exasperado, deixando a morena sem reação.

Chichi ficou em total choque quando ouviu aquilo, não acreditava que seu marido tivesse sido tão descuidado daquela maneira, de repente o espanto inicial deu lugar ao medo de perder seu amado para Bulma, pois ela sabia que seu esposo nutria um sentimento forte pela amiga. Agora ela se sentia arrependida de ter cedido ao pedido de Goku, rezava que aquilo não passasse de um engano, senão as coisas sairiam de seu controle.

-

Continua


	4. Decisões complicadas!

-

Goku não gostou do silêncio de sua esposa, ele notou que ela tinha ficado muito pensativa, quem sabe não tinha sido uma boa idéia contar para Chichi sobre suas suspeitas. Porém agora o que restava era aguardar a reação dela a aquela possível possibilidade, que alteraria a vida deles para sempre, caso se confirmasse. De repente os devaneios de Goku foram interrompidos por Chichi que suspirou e resolveu se pronunciar.

\- Goku, o que você pretende fazer caso o bebê que Bulma espera seja seu? – Pediu sem rodeios a morena.

\- Bem... eu gostaria de assumir a criança como minha, participar da vida dela – Respondeu com um sorriso bobo na face.

\- Mas e Vegeta? Você acha que tudo vai ficar numa boa quando ele descobrir que você dormiu com a esposa dele e ainda de bônus ela engravidou de você? – Questionou Chichi controlando sua raiva.

\- Verdade! Vegeta vai odiar quando souber, tenho medo por Bulma e pelo bebê, então ele não pode saber que sou o pai da criança – Suspirou Goku desanimado voltando à dura realidade.

\- E qual a conclusão você tira disso tudo? – Inquiriu a morena cruzando os braços.

\- Devo deixar Vegeta assumir a paternidade da criança e fingir que eu e Bulma nunca tivemos algo além de amizade – Respondeu num suspiro.

\- Exatamente, porém você ainda nem sabe se a criança é sua e é melhor nem insistir para Bulma fazer o exame de DNA para saber, deixe como está – Sugeriu Chichi convicta que o marido iria aceitar o seu conselho.

\- Você está certa Chi! – Anuiu contrariado o moreno, fingindo aceitar o que sua esposa disse, porém no fundo queria saber se era pai da criança e não iria desistir desse direito, mesmo que tivesse que fazer tudo às escondidas.

\- Que bom que você tem juízo nessa cabeça, agora vamos encerrar isso por aqui. Quer comer um pedaço de bolo de chocolate? – Pediu a morena tirando do forninho o bolo quentinho, que recém tinha ficado pronto.

\- Adoraria! – Sussurrou Goku sentando-se a mesa.

***&***

Nesse mesmo instante, numa clinica renomada da capital do oeste, Vegeta e Bulma aguardavam na sala de espera, quando de repente o médico os chamou, fazendo o casal entrar no consultório do médico.

\- Senhora Briefs! Trouxe seu esposo junto hoje? – Perguntou o homem grisalho.

\- Sim, eu trouxe doutor! – Murmurou Bulma olhando para seu companheiro que cruzou os braços.

\- Olá! Sou o Dr. Valeryus, como posso te chamar senhor? – Pediu educado o idoso para o príncipe dos sayains.

\- Me chamo Vegeta, mas isso não interessa, pois quem vai ser examinada é a Bulma não eu – Replicou frio, fazendo o médico se voltar para sua paciente.

\- Como posso ajudá-la? – Pediu o ginecologista atencioso.

\- Doutor tenho me sentido estranha nesses últimos dias, enjôo matutino, tontura, ganho de peso e meus seios estão doloridos e um pouco maiores, e notei ontem que minha menstruação está atrasada já algum tempo – Relatou a cientista, fazendo o médico sorrir.

\- Acredito que pelos sintomas a senhora esteja grávida, mas para confirmar, podemos fazer o exame de sangue ou usar o ultrassom aqui da sala ao lado, o que acha? Apesar de que não costumo fazer isso, porém dessa vez abrirei uma exceção – Declarou Valeryus empolgado.

\- Vamos usar o ultrassom então, não vou agüentar esperar o exame de sangue ficar pronto – Confessou Bulma ansiosa.

\- Então me acompanhem – Gesticulou o idoso, fazendo o casal se levantar e segui-lo.

Quando entraram na sala de exames, Bulma fez o que foi lhe orientado de praxe, se deitou na maca e aguardou o médico passar o gel em sua barriga, enquanto Vegeta observava de longe, de repente na tela do computador apareceu um pontinho preto e deu de se ouvir um pequeno coração batendo fraquinho. Nesse momento o príncipe dos sayajins se aproximou de sua companheira e apertou sua mão com um sorriso vendo o pequeno ser ali, confirmando que ele seria pai novamente.

\- Bulma, você está grávida de 7 semanas e 3 dias – Relatou o médico, deixando a azulada muito preocupada, pois fazia o mesmo tempo que tinha transado com Goku.

\- Ah que bom doutor... – Sussurrou meio triste a azulada, chamando a atenção de Vegeta, que ficou desconfiado daquela reação, como se ela não tivesse gostado de saber que estava grávida.

\- Já pode se arrumar, eu vou te passar algumas vitaminas para tomar durante o período – Falou o médico, antes de sentar-se numa escrivaninha e escrever algumas coisas numa receita.

***&***

Após sair do consultório médico, Bulma deixou Vegeta dirigir, pois ela não estava com a cabeça para nada, sentia-se arrependida e envergonhada, não sabia o que faria se o bebê fosse de Goku, só rezava para que o pai daquela criança fosse o seu marido. Não podia permitir que Vegeta descobrisse o seu deslize, suspirou tentando pensar numa solução para aquele grande problema.

Vegeta enquanto guiava o carro pela rodovia, notou que sua esposa não estava bem, pareceu que Bulma ficou incomodada com a notícia a respeito da gravidez, ele não gostava de questioná-la, porém queria saber qual era o problema com sua amada.

\- Você está tão quieta... e preocupada, parece triste. O que houve? Não gostou de saber que espera outro filho meu? – Perguntou sério.

\- Não é isso Vegeta, só estou desconcertada, pois essa gravidez me pegou totalmente de surpresa, agora terei que refazer todos os meus planos, até no trabalho, isso que me deixa chateada, não o nosso filho – Mentiu a azulada suspirando, torcendo para que seu companheiro acreditasse nela.

\- Mas você pode contar comigo para te ajudar e também com o seu pai que pode te auxiliar lá na empresa – Falou Vegeta de forma amável, deixando Bulma sentir-se ainda mais apreensiva e culpada pelo que tinha feito.

\- Muito obrigado meu amor! – Agradeceu a azulada com um sorriso curto.

Quando o casal retornou para casa, já era noite, Bulma subiu direto para o quarto para tomar banho, enquanto Vegeta foi para a cozinha comer um lanche reforçado.

No momento em que a cientista adentrou em seu quarto teve uma grande surpresa, pois deu de cara com Whis, que a olhou preocupado, como se adivinhasse o que ela tinha feito.

\- O que faz aqui Whis? – Questionou Bulma ao mesmo tempo em que depositava sua bolsa numa cadeira próxima a cama.

\- Estou aqui para te ajudar, sua danadinha! Não adianta fazer essa cara de paisagem, que eu já deduzi tudo. Antes que você fale alguma coisa... sim eu sei a respeito de você e de Goku – Sussurrou o sacerdote para o espanto da cientista, que ficou bem apreensiva.

-

Continua


	5. Tudo tem o seu preço!

-

Bulma não acreditava que Whis tinha descoberto o que ela tinha feito, ele era um ser muito inteligente e observador, não adiantava mentir para o seu amigo, já que ele mesmo dizia que podia ajudá-la e naquela altura era o que ela mais precisava. Então suspirou e decidiu conversar com ele.

\- Fiz uma grande besteira Whis, não sei como pude me deixar levar daquele jeito por Goku! Estou com muito medo desse bebê não ser de Vegeta! Não quero que o meu marido me deixe ou descubra o que fiz, senão minha vida vai virar um caos – Desabafou desesperada a azulada.

\- Tenha calma Bulma! Agora não adianta entrar em desespero depois da burrice que você fez, não acredito que a mulher mais inteligente do mundo fez essa besteira, no entanto ainda bem que estou aqui por você! – Falou o sacerdote sentando-se na beirada da cama.

\- Mas como você pode me ajudar? Eu não vejo uma solução para isso, a não ser esperar para ver quem é o pai da criança – Replicou Bulma num fio de voz.

\- Não seja boba! Só preciso tirar o foco de Goku daqui, vou oferecer a ele um treinamento intensivo no planeta de Bills, assim o impeço de fazer algo estúpido que vai chamar a atenção de seu marido durante o período de sua gestação. Você não sabe, mas Goku ficou super estranho quando soube que talvez você estivesse grávida, agora com a confirmação, ele pode se empolgar e acabar entregando o que aconteceu entre vocês para Vegeta – Murmurou Whis um tanto preocupado.

\- Acho que seria uma boa idéia, vai me ajudar bastante, pois realmente Goku é muito imprudente e pode sim fazer essa besteira de falar sem querer o que fez pra Vegeta. Não quero perder o meu marido Whis, por favor, me ajude que ficarei eternamente grata! – Sussurrou contente.

\- Irei te ajudar, eu prometo, porém eu tenho uma pequena exigência a fazer, você precisa fazer algo em troca por mim – Revelou o anjo se levantando e se aproximando de Bulma.

\- Sabia! Bem que eu estava sentindo que tinha algo de errado com toda essa generosidade. O que você quer? Mais comidas exóticas? – Questionou impaciente a azulada.

\- Que isso Bulminha! Assim você fere o meu coração – Suspirou se fazendo de coitado.

\- Fale logo! Você está me matando de curiosidade!

\- Não agora! Somente depois quando esse bebê nascer – Respondeu o sacerdote deixando a cientista temerosa.

\- Tem haver com o meu bebê? – Inquiriu cruzando os braços.

\- Sim, essa criança que você espera tem um futuro grandioso pela frente, porém não posso revelar nada agora. Então a pergunta que te faço... aceita minha ajuda em troca ao que vou te pedir mais tarde? – Perguntou na expectativa.

\- Eu não sei Whis e se isso que você quer é algo que eu não possa aceitar – Respondeu temerosa.

\- Prometo que deixarei você opinar e decidir algumas coisas... vamos Bulma, não é tão difícil aceitar! Não vou fazer nada de terrível a essa criança, acredito que se Vegeta descobrir sua traição será bem pior do que estou te oferecendo – Declarou o sacerdote sério.

\- Está bom Whis, eu aceito e prepare-se que vou te cobrar quando chegar a hora – Anuiu a azulada tensa, temendo ter feito besteira em aceitar o que nem sabia o que era.

\- Sábia escolha! Agora vou indo! Te vejo quando o bebê for nascer – Sorriu o anjo antes de desaparecer do quarto da cientista.

Quando Whis foi embora, Bulma seguiu para o banho, muito preocupada com o acordo as escuras que tinha feito com o sacerdote, ela só torcia para que não tivesse feito nenhuma besteira, que fosse a fazer se arrepender.

***&***

No dia seguinte, após o delicioso café da manhã, Goku se despediu de sua esposa e voou em direção a um campo aberto que ficava bem distante de sua residência, pois conseguiria treinar em paz. Quando o moreno estava pronto para iniciar o seu aquecimento, uma presença faz com que o moreno parasse e olhasse para o lado atencioso.

\- Whis? Você ainda está na terra? – Pediu o pai de Gohan confuso.

\- Sim, eu estou! Gostaria de conversar um pouco contigo a respeito de Bulma – O sacerdote respondeu indo direto ao ponto, sem rodeios, fazendo Goku o encarar preocupado.

\- O que houve com ela?

\- A Bulma está bem, não se preocupe, ela somente descobriu que está grávida e não quer que você fique a cercando, por causa do Vegeta! Não me olhe espantado assim, pois eu sei que vocês transaram. E concordo com Bulma, você tem que ficar longe dela, porque Vegeta não pode descobrir sobre vocês!

\- Mas e se o bebê for meu? Eu preciso saber! – Gesticulou nervoso o moreno, antes de ficar um pouco furioso.

\- Você por acaso quer que Vegeta descubra que você e Bulma tiveram um caso e daí num acesso de raiva ele mate ela? Fique quieto homem! Você nem sabe se a criança é sua! Dê um tempo para Bulma, quando a criança nascer vocês dois conversam, até lá a deixe em paz! – Falou sério o anjo, fazendo Goku suspirar e ficar pensativo.

\- Não quero colocar a Bulma em apuros, mas também não quero ficar longe dela. Sabe, o que sinto por ela vai muito além do que uma simples amizade. Se Vegeta a largar, eu quero ficar com ela – Confessou o sayajin para o espanto do sacerdote.

\- Mas a Bulma gosta do marido dela seu teimoso! Em minha opinião você deve esquecer todo esse lance que vocês tiveram e deixar para lá essa criança, deixe que Vegeta assuma o bebê!

\- Nunca! – Protestou o moreno se alterando e andando de um lado e do outro.

\- Venha comigo treinar no planeta de Bills, e quando a gente voltar você conversa com Bulma, mas a deixe em paz ouviu? Nada de contar para Vegeta sobre o que você e ela fizeram.

\- Eu serei discreto a respeito disso... não entregarei a Bulma!

\- Você vem comigo? Venho te buscar daqui uma hora, esteja pronto!

\- Claro que vou, preciso treinar para me distrair – Murmurou Goku encarando Whis.

\- Certo então! Até depois – Despediu-se o sacerdote indo em direção a cidade, pois iria provar um novo doce que tinha chamado sua atenção.

Depois de conversar com o anjo do sétimo universo, Goku suspirou e decidiu ir conversar com Bulma antes de viajar com Whis para o planeta de Bills, onde ficaria algum tempo. Sabia que era arriscado fazer aquilo, mas precisava conversar com a azulada e lhe assegurar que tudo ficaria bem, que podia contar com ele.

-

Continua


	6. Procurando respostas!

Bulma, nesse exato momento estava na sala de reuniões da corporação cápsula, tinha acabado de finalizar uma reunião com a diretoria e estava satisfeita com as decisões que tinham sido tomadas para o próximo mês, somente desse jeito para ela esfriar a cabeça e pensar em outra coisa que não fosse o problema que se meteu. De repente seus devaneios foram cortados pela presença de Goku, que apareceu usando o teletransporte, lhe assustando.

\- Credo Goku! Que susto! Será que você não pode fazer como todo mundo e avisar que vai aparecer? – Reclamou incomodada a azulada cruzado os braços.

\- Desculpe Bulma! Só vim me despedir, eu vou treinar com Whis e só volto antes do seu bebê nascer, pois quero saber se o pai sou eu! – Falou Goku meio sem jeito.

\- Certo! Mas quando você voltar, por favor, fique quieto, pois faremos o exame de DNA em segredo, não quero que Vegeta saiba o que nós fizemos, quero confirmar primeiro se você é o pai ou não – Declarou a cientista séria.

\- Como quiser... irei manter minha palavra, agora preciso ir! Se cuide, Bulma! Até daqui alguns meses! – Despediu-se o moreno, antes de sumir da sala usando seu teletransporte.

**&**

Logo depois da partida de seu amigo, Bulma suspirou aliviada, pois finalmente teria paz, pelo menos até o bebê nascer, depois disso que Kamisama a ajudasse e que o seu filho ou filha fosse de Vegeta, só suplicava isso. Goku podia ser um bom homem, mas deixava a desejar no quesito de ser um pai presente. Ela tinha muito medo de perder o amor de Vegeta, se ele soubesse o que ela fez e que ainda a criança que ela esperava quem sabe não fosse dele, aquela possibilidade lhe torturaria até o nascimento do seu bebê.

Após Goku e Whis deixarem a terra para treinarem junto com Bills, se passou alguns meses, e nesse meio tempo, Bulma por mais que tentasse quase não conseguia esconder o sentimento de culpa misturado com preocupação que tomava conta dela.

O comportamento estranho de sua amada estava fazendo com que Vegeta ficasse um tanto desconfiado dela, como se ela estivesse lhe escondendo alguma coisa, porém não tinha idéia do que seria, e isso lhe deixava às vezes de muito mau humor.

No dia que Goku voltou para terra junto com Whis e Bulma deu de cara com ele, se assustou, porém tentou manter a calma, pois Vegeta estava a seguindo e vigiando em todos os lugares que ela ia e poderia desconfiar de alguma coisa. O que lhe deixou mais apreensiva foi quando viu o seu amado marido e Goku conversando sozinhos, ela só imaginou o pior, no entanto, sossegou, quando Whis veio falar com ela, lhe assegurando que tudo estava bem, que seu segredo não tinha sido descoberto, aquelas palavras a deixaram simplesmente aliviada. Mais tarde, ela soube que Goku tinha chamado Vegeta para treinar, mas ele se recusou, pois queria ficar cuidando dela, aquilo encheu o seu coração de alegria e também de remorso pelo que tinha feito.

**&**

Na segunda vez que Goku apareceu na sua casa, Bulma estava prestes a dar a luz, mas não conseguia de jeito nenhum, como se o bebê não quisesse nascer, por fim Whis se ofereceu para fazer o parto e trouxe ao mundo uma linda garotinha, que ela chamou de Bra. Durante as felicitações que os conhecidos pegavam Bra no colo, alguém sugeriu que a criança não era parecida com o pai, aquilo causou um pânico em Bulma, que tentou conter seu nervosismo, pois viu que Vegeta ficou pensativo.

Após a revelação de Goku, a respeito do torneio dos 12 universos, o clima que até então era de festividade se transformou em de insegurança e preocupação, pois o universo deles precisava achar os guerreiros para o torneio. Algum tempo após tudo resolvido, Bulma se despediu do seu marido, o desejando um bom torneio e que estaria torcendo por eles, ao se aproximar de Goku para lhe desejar sorte, ele lhe deu rapidamente uma mexa de cabelo dele, que passou despercebido dos olhares curiosos, e então ele sussurrou algo que apenas os dois podiam ouvir e infelizmente Piccolo também.

\- Faça o DNA, que na volta quero saber o resultado!

\- Certo! – Anuiu Bulma escondendo rapidamente os cabelos em seu bolso na calça.

Quando todos se foram, Bulma seguiu até o seu laboratório e chamou um amigo para fazer um DNA, então tirou um fiozinho de cabelo de Bra e guardou num envelope e fez o mesmo com o de Goku, mas em outro envelope. Não demorou para Richard chegar a mansão dos Briefs e tocar a campainha, sendo conduzido ligeiramente por Bulma até o seu laboratório pessoal.

\- Você trouxe alguns equipamentos contigo? – Pediu preocupada.

\- Sim, eu trouxe tudo nessa cápsula – Gesticulou o moreno.

\- Ótimo, quero o resultado para o mais breve possível, é para uma prima minha que não tem certeza se o filho que teve é do namorado ou do ex dela – Mentiu descaradamente.

\- Dentro de uma hora, eu terei o resultado! – Murmurou sério o moreno, um tanto desconfiado daquela história que sua amiga contou, mas por enquanto iria acreditar.

\- Que bom! Então vou te deixar sozinho, eu te vejo daqui uma hora – Despediu-se a azulada, fechando a porta do laboratório e voltando para a cozinha.

**&**

Ao chegar à cozinha, Bulma resolveu fazer um bolo de chocolate, enquanto aguardava o resultado do tão esperado exame, no momento em que estava misturando os ingredientes para fazer a massa, Chichi adentrou no local e acomodou-se próxima a mesa.

\- Pensei que você tinha ido embora, Chichi!

\- Resolvi ficar para conversarmos mais a vontade, sem ninguém por perto – Respondeu a morena pensativa.

\- Nós já conversamos o que tínhamos que conversar – Retrucou fria a cientista.

\- Você ainda acha que sou culpada por você e Goku transarem? – Inquiriu num sussurro.

\- Claro que sim! Se você não tivesse me atraído para aquela armadilha nada teria acontecido entre eu e Goku...

\- Eu admito... que eu tenha certa culpa sobre tudo isso, mas você também podia ter se negado dormir com ele, todos nós erramos, principalmente Goku em cobiçar uma mulher casada – Murmurou Chichi indignada.

\- Não vamos mais discutir isso, está bem? – Pediu Bulma ao mesmo tempo que despejava a massa do bolo numa forma e colocava no forninho.

\- Só quero fazer uma última pergunta. Você por acaso sabe quem é o pai de sua filha? Pois Goku está obcecado em saber, tenho medo que ele faça uma besteira e conte ao seu marido.

\- Infelizmente, eu não sei quem é, mas daqui uma meia hora nós saberemos, pois chamei um amigo meu para realizar um teste de DNA, para vermos se Goku é o pai de Bra – Revelou a azulada nervosa.

\- Que ótimo! Vamos torcer para que o pai seja Vegeta!

\- Que Kamisama te ouça!

E assim, a conversa entre Bulma e Chichi seguiu, quando elas se deram conta, o bolo já estava assado e de repente Richard adentrou na cozinha com uma folha em mãos.

-

Continua


	7. O acordo!

Ao avistar seu amigo, Bulma ficou estática e apreensiva, não acreditando que já saberia o resultado que tanto esperava. O que ela faria se o bebê fosse de Goku? Ela não tinha idéia, só sabia que estaria encrencada, criando coragem se aproximou de Richard.

\- Bulma, aqui está o resultado do exame de DNA, espero ter podido ajudar a sua prima – Revelou o moreno entregando um envelope a azulada que suspirou.

\- Muito obrigado, meu amigo! Serei eternamente grata a você, quando precisar de mim, qualquer coisa é só me pedir!

\- Que bom saber disso, assim que eu precisar entro em contato, agora vou indo, adeus – Despediu-se o homem caminhando para fora da cozinha e indo em direção a porta de saída, pois conhecia muito bem a mansão dos Briefs.

Após Chichi e Bulma ficarem sozinhas, a azulada pegou o exame e abriu morta de medo de olhar o resultado, porém ao visualizá-lo, um lindo sorriso se formou na sua face, deixando a mãe de Gohan curiosa.

\- E então, o que deu?

\- Pode ficar tranqüila Chichi! A Bra não é filha de Goku e sim de Vegeta. Ai que alegria! Kamisama me ouviu! – Declarou aliviada e feliz ao mesmo tempo.

\- Agora que já sei o resultado, vou ver onde Videl está e vou convidá-la para ir ao shopping fazer compras! Te vejo por aí Bulma!

**&**

E assim, algum tempo se passou até volta dos guerreiros do universo sete para a terra, especificamente, para a mansão dos Briefs, trazidos por Whis. Bulma contente pela vitória do time no torneio, ela resolveu dar uma festa e convidou todos os familiares e amigos chegados, até o deus da destruição, como o sacerdote do sétimo universo participaram por conta da boa comida que iria ser servida lá.

Durante a festa, Bulma pediu que Whis distraísse Vegeta para que ela conversasse com Goku rapidamente no laboratório dela e o anjo apenas concordou, conseguindo manter ocupado o príncipe dos sayajins.

Bulma como estava com pressa para dar a noticia para seu amigo de infância, nem esperou ele perguntar qual era o assunto da conversa, foi hiper direta.

\- Goku, você não é o pai de Bra, aqui está o exame, pode levá-lo contigo! – Declarou Bulma de supetão dando o envelope ao sayajin, que ficou triste em saber que não era pai da filha de sua amiga.

\- Certo, então acho que você está aliviada, no final esse resultado foi bom para nós dois. Vou indo, te encontro lá fora na festa – Despediu-se cabisbaixo Goku saindo do laboratório, deixando Bulma sozinha, que sentiu uma sensação de paz tomar conta de seu ser.

Após isso, a festa transcorreu por mais algumas horas, e só terminou um pouco antes do amanhecer. Alguns convidados ficaram na mansão, enquanto outros voltaram para suas respectivas casas.

**&**

No dia seguinte, Bulma acordou mais cedo que Vegeta, e desceu até a cozinha, ao fazer isso deu de cara com Whis, que a olhava sério.

\- Agora que fiz parte do meu acordo, você fará o seu! – Declarou o anjo contemplativo.

\- Vamos diga logo, Whis! O que você quer com minha filha?

\- Por conta do acordo que fizemos, você deixará que eu treine Bra quando ela completar sete anos até ela conseguir ultrapassar o seu limite de fora e não será contra, mesmo que isso demore anos! Sua filha não será uma empresária, como Trunks será! Bra será uma das defensoras do universo 7, pois Goku e Vegeta não vão durar para sempre. E quando sua filha completar 21 anos, eu irei desposá-la e nossos descentes serão os mais fortes...

\- Mas e se ela não quiser ser uma guerreira? E se ela não quiser casar contigo? – Argumentou na defensiva muito preocupada.

\- Bulma... tudo isso já está escrito, as mulheres mais sábias do universo onze previram isso e elas nunca erram em suas visões!

\- O destino... então você sabia o tempo todo que Bra era filha de Vegeta e não de Goku? – Sussurrou alterada.

\- Digamos que sim, mas não podia te contar, senão a profecia não poderia se concretizar, você tinha que estar desesperada para que aceitasse o acordo e o destino se cumprisse!

\- Ai que ódio! Seu diabinho em pele de anjo! – Rosnou enfurecida a azulada, porém logo voltou ao normal, pois não queria que seu esposo a ouvisse discutindo com Whis e desconfiasse que algo estava errado.

\- Então, coração! Me vê um pouco do pudim de ontem? Estou faminto! – Pediu o sacerdote com um sorriso, ao ver Vegeta adentrar no local e se sentar próximo a mesa.

\- O que vocês estavam conversando? – Questionou o príncipe dos sayajins desconfiado.

\- Nada! Só coisas triviais, sobre comida, luta e o destino do universo – Respondeu o sacerdote pegando o prato que Bulma tinha lhe alcançado.

\- Hummpf, que seja! – Vegeta anuiu contrariado, pois sabia que estavam lhe escondendo alguma coisa e iria descobrir mais cedo ou mais tarde, só precisava ameaçar ou torturar a pessoa certa.

Com a presença de Vegeta, Bulma não pode argumentar mais nada com Whis, apenas aceitar o destino da filha, que tinha sido selado por ela própria. Um pouco nervosa ainda, a azulada sentou-se e começou a comer uma torrada, sem notar o olhar sério que o marido lhe direcionava.

Algumas horas depois, já na sala de gravidade, Vegeta não conseguia se concentrar nos treinos, tanto que desligou a máquina de simulação e saiu em rumo ao laboratório de Bulma, pois sabia que ela estava na empresa e não em casa e se pôs olhar as filmagens da festa no computador, porém não encontrou nada, apenas uma parte da festa, alguns minutos faltavam, como se tivessem sido apagados. Aquela constatação o deixou ainda mais incomodado e mais alguns questionamentos surgiram em sua mente. No fim, ele chegou a conclusão, que Whis estava metido nesse rolo estranho de sua esposa, como se tivesse a acobertado, mas o que será que ela tinha feito? Só esperava que ela não tivesse o traído, pois se tivesse feito, ele não a perdoaria tão fácil.

**&**

Enquanto isso, bem longe da mansão dos Briefs, no prédio da corporação cápsula, Bulma estava em sua sala junto com Whis, os dois olhavam atentamente para a bola do cetro do sacerdote, que os mostrava algo muito sério, pois ambos estavam apreensivos.

\- Ainda bem que você apagou parte do que foi filmado, senão ele sacaria qual era o problema – Sussurrou o anjo do sétimo universo.

\- Pior que ele está desconfiado, Whis! E quando Vegeta coloca na cabeça que tem que descobrir algo, sai debaixo, que ele vai fazer de tudo para descobrir, agora fiquei com medo!

\- Não tema, coração! Se você não falar nada, nem o Goku e muito menos a Chichi, não tem como Vegeta descobrir, então fica fria! – Declarou Whis tentando passar segurança para a amiga, que estava uma pilha de nervos.

\- Você está certo...

\- Então, já que descobrimos o que seu marido fazia, vamos comer um lanche gostoso na lanchonete que vi lá do outro lado da rua?

\- Vamos! Assim tomo um milkshake de chocolate no capricho e me acalmo!

\- Huumm, isso parece bom! Vou querer um também! – Murmurou Whis acompanhando Bulma para fora do escritório.

E assim, alguns meses se passaram e Vegeta frustrado por não ter descoberto nada, desistiu de investigar o que supostamente estavam escondendo dele, se focando em seus treinos e na sua vida pessoal, redobrando a atenção a sua esposa e filhos.

Enquanto isso, Bulma aprendeu uma grande lição com tudo aquilo que viveu, teria que de agora em diante não se deixar levar pelas emoções do momento e manter a cautela em praticamente tudo, principalmente em acordos, pois cada escolha feita de forma impensada poderia acarretava numa conseqüência boa ou ruim. Ela descobriu isso de uma forma nada positiva, levada pelo desespero, esse sentimento nunca era um bom amigo nas horas difíceis, apenas a calma e a sabedoria, se tivesse esperado, quem sabe sua filha não estaria numa situação, que quem sabe não lhe agradaria no futuro.

-

Fim


End file.
